cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle Message
|image = |band = Aichi Sendou (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) & Toshiki Kai (CV:Takuya Satō) & Ren Suzugamori (CV:Atsushi Abe) (Japanese) |composer = |lyrics = Minamino Emily (Japanese) |song number = 28 |starting episode = V Episode 13: Kamui!! Revenge of Determination |ending episode = V Episode 26: Vanguard Abnormality!! Unit Encyclopedia |previous song = GIFT from THE FIGHT!! |next song = Mainichi Climax ☆ }}" " is the twenty-eighth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Tsubasa Yonaga, Takuya Satō and Atsushi Abe (Japanese). It's the second ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime). iTunes The song " " is available to download from iTunes on July 28th 2018. The following tracks were available: #Triangle Message #Triangle Message (instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= 強さを　この手宿すために 終わりのない夢にうなされていた 僕にもっと　力があったとしたら 覚めるだろうか あの日に選んだこの道が　間違いじゃないと 勝つことでしか見出せない (何度でも) (何度でも) 照明しよう　今ここで 強くなるため　ー運命ー　再び巡り合ったんだ ならば全力で　ぶつかるだけさ　決戦のトライアングル 渇いたままのココロ　潤すだけの勇気が　現在の僕らにあるのか 迷い (Fight!) 彷徨い (Fight!) ながら　信じたい (強さを) (強さを) この手に Ride on! 始めはそう　ただ笑い合えたらと 幼かった未完成な夢希望　取り戻せずに 痛みもすべて武器に変えて　這い上がっていく 淡い思い出と引き換えに (どこまでも) (どこまでも) 進むしかない　言い聞かせ 強くなるため　ー運命ー　失うものもあるだろう なのに　どうしても　振り切れなくて　焦燥のトライアングル ねじ伏せてでもこの手　掴んだはずの勝利に　あの日のヒカリ探さず 惑い (Fight!) 戸惑い (Fight!) 何を　信じたい？ (強さに)(強さに) 叫びを Ride on! ‛勝つ’だけじゃない　’認め合う’こと　それもきっと　’答え’だ 強くなるため　ー運命ー　再び巡り会ったんだ ならば全力で　ぶつかるだけさ　決戦のトライアングル 言葉は何も要らない　僕らの思いが滲んだ　一枚のカードに託して 迷い (Fight!) 彷徨い (Fight!) ながら 互い (Fight!) 気高い (Fight!) 戦い　挑むのさ (強さを) (強さを) この手に Ride on! Ride on! |-| Romaji= Tsuyosa wo kono te yadosu tame ni Owari no nai yume ni unasarete ita Boku ni motto chikara ga atta to shitara Samerudarou ka Ano hi ni eranda kono michi ga machigai janaito Katsu kotode shika midasenai (Nando demo) (Nando demo) Shoumei shiyou ima koko de Tsuyoku naru tame sadame futatabi meguriattanda Naraba zenryoku de butsukaru dake sa Kessen no toraianguru Kawaita mama no kokoro uruosu dake no yuuki ga Ima no bokura ni aru no ka Mayoi (Fight) Samayoi (Fight) Nagara Shinjitai| (Tsuyosou) (Tsuyosou) Kono te ni Ride on! Hajime ha sou tada warai aetarato Osonakatta mikansei na yume kibou torimodose zuni Itami mo subete buki ni kaete haiagatteiku Awai omoide to hikikaeni Dokomademo dokomademo susumu shikanai ii kikase Tsuyoku naru tame sadame ushinau mono mo aru darou Nanoni doushitemo furikire nakute shousou no toraianguru Neji fusete demo kono te tsukanda hazu no shouri ni ano hi no hikari sagasazu Madoi (Fight) Tomadoi (Fight) Nani wo shinjitai? (Tsuyosa ni) (tsuyosa ni) Sakebi wo Ride on! Katsu dake janai mitome au koto sore mo kitto kotae da Tsuyoku naru tame sadame futatabi meguri attanda Naraba zenryoku de butsukarudakesa kessen no toraianguru Kotoba ha nanimo iranai bokura no omoi ga njinda ichimai no kado ni takushite Mayoi (Fight) Samayoi (Fight) nagara Tagai (Fight!) Kedakai (Fight!) Tatakai Iidomu no sa (Tsuyusa wo) (Tsuyusa wo) Kono te ni Ride on! Ride on! |-| English Translation= In order to have power contained in this hand Haunted by neverending nightmares If only I had more power I would be able to wake up This path that I once chose, the only way to prove I wasn’t wrong to win (Over and over) (Over and over) I will prove it, here and now In order to become stronger -fate- brought us together again In that case, we need to go head-on with everything we have. The final battle triangle Do we now have enough courage to wet our dried heart? While I doubt (Fight!) and wander (Fight!) I want to believe (Power) (Power) on this hand. Ride on! Yes, at first I just wanted to laugh with you It was a young, incomplete dream, I couldn’t bring back that hope I turn all the pain into a weapon, it crawls upwards In exchange for fleeting memories (No matter how far) (No matter how far) I have to continue, I repeat to myself In order to become strong -fate- you will have to lose something But there is something I can’t shake away, the fretful triangle Even if my hand is held down, that victory that I was supposed to have grasped, I won’t search for that day’s light Confusion (Fight!) Hesitation (Fight!) What do you want to believe? (Power) (Power) Shout it. Ride on! It’s not only about ‘winning.’ ‘accepting each other,’ that is also an ‘answer’ In order to become stronger -fate- brought us together again In that case, we need to go head-on with everything we have. The final battle triangle I don’t need any words. I will leave it to this card that is stained with our wishes While I doubt (Fight!) and wander (Fight!) We will both (Fight!) with nobility (Fight!) and take up the challenge (Power) (Power) On this hand. Ride on! Ride on! Video Gallery